A skillful horseback rider is always in balance with the horse, maintains a correct position in every gait and movement and possesses a commanding, but relaxed, presence, able to direct the horse with nearly invisible aids. The rider's mounted position greatly affects the rider's performance and ability to control the horse and ride correctly.
A need exists for a sensing device that is able to determine whether a rider is maintaining balance while riding a horse and that is able to notify the rider when he or she is out of balance and needs correction.